Stolen from you
by NilliaWafersP
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia A lost soul named Kari is taken from her home as a baby and tested on in a lab. She finds a way to escape from the lab into the Hetalia world. She found her way back home and she thought that everybody will accept her back into the family. But boy was she wrong!
1. Prolog

Chapter 1

Feeling the wind in my hair and the dark moist earth beneath my feet, I stand with my arms out soaking up the sun's warm rays. I take in every moment and every feeling. I know that this is a dream and not reality, but if it was I wouldn't hear the faint emotionless voices discussing the data that they received from the test results. The fact is that I have never left my lab of a room. I can still remember the day they took me away. They said that it was for my own good, but they were lying to me. When I first arrived they were very kind to me but as I grew older their kindness faded away. The test became more evasive and taxing. I still to this day do not know why they are doing this to me. What makes me different from everybody else?

They leave the room and I am still laying on the table with wires and sensors hooked up to me. A few minutes pass and I decide to remove them. Standing free of the wires I walk over to my cot and pull out paint. They gave me paint when I was little so I wouldn't get bored and so they can collect data about what I do with the paint. For the past few months I have been dreaming about what it is like on the outside. I want to remember what it is like even though I never been outside. I continue to paint the mural of my dream. I always seemed to be good at painting, that is why it looks so real. I finish the girl in the painting, she looks familiar and that's probably because she is me. I wander back over to my cot. I start to feel tired again so I lay down and close my eyes and sleep.

I hear a noise like two people arguing. I get off my cot and walk to the noise. It seems to be coming from the wall with my painting on it, I press my ear to the wall to listen. I hear nothing but when I lift my head off the walk I hear the arguing again. I move towards the sound which seems to be coming from a spot where I messed up on while painting. I place my hand over the spot and lean into the wall to listen. Just as my head touches the wall I fall forward into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am falling through the darkness into a void of nothingness. Slowly losing myself in the silence. I think to myself where am i, how long have I been here? I recive no answer from the darkness nor will I answer the questions myself. I start to lose my senses and my grip on reality. I let the darkness consume me and the silence become me, I no longer exist, I become one with the void. I enter an endless sleep.

I hear the sound of birds and running water. I feel grass wet with morning dew and warm moist earth. I smell a sweet scent of exotic fruits and flowers. I slowly open my eyes half expecting to be met by a bright light, but I am met by a soft gentle light like light through a tree. I look around and see the sky which is the palest of blues dotted with white puffy clouds. I realize that I am sitting in a garden. I take in every detail of the garden, for that I fear that this is a dream or hallucination.

I feel fatiuge slowly creep up, consuming my body as I lay on the ground. I fight it for awhile. Trying not to let it take hold of me, but I finaly give in. Just as I close my eyes I hear someone walking my way. Just at the noise got louder I heard shouting and someone running to where I am laying. I feel someone picking me up and walking away from my spot. I am too far gone to put up a fight so I completely close my eyes and sleep.

(Unknown Pov)

I was in my garden tending to my tomatoes when I heard a muffled yell. I run towards the source of the sound to see who it was. When I get there I see a young girl lying on the ground covered in dirt and cuts. I yell for Antiono to get the first aid kit and to meet me in the kitchen. I notice that the girls breathing is becoming even more shallow every secound. I quickly pick her up and run her to the house. On my way there she stirs in my arms. She tries to lift her arm but she let it fall back down. Her eyes open ever so slightly then close, with that she goes limp in my arms. I run even faster to the house. Antiono stands there waiting for me with a curious look on his face. When he sees the girl limp in my arms his face goes serious. I get her to the kitchen and I place her on the island counter. Antiono gets to work right away cleaning and sticking her wounds. She has pieces of glass and metal lodged in her skin. I start to remove them and color starts to return to her face and her breathing becomes steady and strong. After Antiono and I finish cleaning and patching her up we move her to the guest bedroom. We go back to the kitchen and clean up the medical supplys. I notice that Antiono isn't smiling or humming like he does when he is cleaning. I ask him what's wrong and he says "Who is she?"


	3. Chapter 2

(Kari's POV)

I slowly open me eyes and I find myself in a room that is not mine. I sit up and gather my thoughts, the room is elegant but homey looking. It's made up of deep reds, browns and a little gold here and there. On the night stand beside me sits a glass of water and a note beside it. I read the note:

There is some clothes in the bathroom for you. Sorry in advance if they don't fit you, it is the smallest size that we have.

I get up and take a shower and change into the clothes. The clothes somehow fit me perfectly except that the shirt is a little bit on the large side. I look in the mirror and notice that my hair is longer and shiner, and I've grown to where I don't look like an 10 year old. I finally look me age and not like a child. Whatever they did to me back at the lab kept me looking like a 10 year old for eight years. I walk around to get a feel of my changed body. I sit down and begin brushing my hair and the hairbrush gets stuck in my hair. I try to pull it out but it's no use. A savory smell of cooking eggs and meat. I ignore the smell and continue to struggle with the brush when a sharp pain hits my stomach. I remember this pain, it's from the time they didn't feed me for two weeks so in other words I'm starving. I abandon the hairbrush fight and sneak out of the room. I let my nose guide me to the food.

I'm standing outside the kitchen entrance when I her two people talking to each other in a language that's not English. I wait for a couple of minutes to see if they go away and they do. I run into the kitchen and grab the nearest utensil that I could find which happens to be a spoon ( it would be a spoon) make my way over to the food. I shovel the food down right off the stove. I don't care if its burning hot like white coals. Distracted by eating I don't realize that my hand is on the stove which is on high heat and that the people have come back into the house. At the last moment I clean up my mess and grab the nearest knife and hide.

(No one's POV)

Antonio and Lovino walk into the kitchen to find the food all gone and the dishes in the sink. Antonio's happy expression turns into a confused one.

Lovi I thought I made breakfast?

Don't call me Lovi you bastard and you did make breakfast which someone ate.

(Kari's POV)

I won't be found as long as they don't look up. Please don't look up, please don't look up, please don't look up. Oww my hand is killing me, it stings a lot and its red and bloody. Oh crap, its bleeding a lot now. how am I suppose to keep it from bleeding from everywhere?

I move quickly to keep my blood from getting everywhere, but I am too late one droplet of blood fall from my hand down towards the two people below me.

(Lovino's POV)

I stand there listening to Antonio whine about how much work he put into this morning's breakfast when something hits my curl.

CHIGI!

Antonio looks at me weird then resumes talking. I look at my curl and see red on brown. At first I think that's it's a piece of tomato but a sharp metallic smell comes off it. I realize that's it's blood and I look up. I see someone that looks like the girl that I found yesterday, wait it is the girl that I found but she looks older. I notice that she is burned and bleeding in one hand and holding one of Antonio's very sharp knives in the other.

Before I can react she jumps down and makes a run to the door. Antonio sees her too and follows her with me tailing closely behind. She goes out the back door and into the fields. We are slowly gaining on her and she realizes that too. She quickly turns around and throws the knife at both Antonio and I. The knife barely misses Antonio and it goes right through my curl. It cuts off a tiny bit of my curl making me freak out. A few yards ahead of us she collapses in the field. I reach her first and she is convulsing on the ground. Antonio catches up a couple of seconds later and that's when she reaches out and grabs hold of Antonio and I and screams out "THEY'RE COMING!" and collapses back to the ground.

Antonio picks her up and carries her back to the house. He sets her down on the couch and tells me to watch her.

~~~Time skip brought to you by Texas~~~

She wakes up and stares at the ceiling without saying a single word. Antonio begins to talk and she silences him. She stands up and sticks her hand out and stays silent

(Kari's POV)

I remember everything that just happened a while ago. I stand up and put my hand out to introduce myself and to apologize but no words come out. I am distracted by the person sitting in front of me to say anything. I have never seen anybody like him. His olive toned skin and bright hazel eyes, and brown hair that looks so soft with a cute curl on the left side of his head. I want to reach out and run my finger through his hair so badly. I restrain myself and find my voice.

Ciao, mien name es Kari B- Oi, sorry about that language jumble. My name is Kari.


End file.
